


Til Death do us part

by wnchestersheaven (thisiswhyimhot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Be gentle, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Ties & Cravats, Tuxedo, Wedding, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/wnchestersheaven
Summary: Today was the day.Castiel looked at himself at the mirror and became a little self concious. Because he knew no matter how beautiful he looked right now, he had nothing on Dean.





	

Today was the day.

Castiel looked at himself at the mirror and became a little self conscious. Because he knew no matter how beautiful he looked right now, he had nothing on Dean. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Who is it? I swear to god, Dean, you know we-" He started, but then the door swang open.

"Oh, it's you." Castiel said and looked at Sam's apperance. He was dressed in a tuxedo, smiliar to the ones Castiel was wearing, only a few little differences. Sam smiled his softest smile and went up to Castiel. 

"You look great." He said and fixed Castiel's tie a little. That calmed Castiel down.

"How is he holding up?" Castiel asked wearly and looked at himself with his fixed tie.

"The usual. He tried to climb out of the window three times and nearly succeeding one. Charlie got a hold of him."

"Oh no." Castiel had to sit down and put his face in his hands. "He is thinking this over, isn't he?" 

Sam laughed for real this time and sat next to Castiel. 

"Actually, I think he has never been so sure of something in his life. Why do you think I'm here?"

Castiel looked at Sam through his fingers. 

"Good moral support?"

"That, too. But I'm mostly here because he knows you would kill him if he checks on you himself. And I know right now it is killing him that he can't do that. He is afraid that you will bail, Castiel."

"Why would I want to do that?" Castiel looked at Sam, never feeling more confused.

Sam shrugged. "You know, it went all so fast. Dean wasn't the type that learned that good things can stay forever. He would do anything so he doesn't loose you. But right now he thinks he's steamrolling you. Which he kind of does."

Castiel wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Dean afraid of him bailing out? Of him not wanting Dean? 

Sam clapped Castiel on the shoulder. 

"You know what, Castiel?" He asked and Castiel shook his head. "I think, it is not steamrolling when you want it as much as he does. Now get out of there and show him that you didn't climb out of the window."

"That would be very dangerous, since mine is on the third floor and not like Dean's on the first."

Sam laughed. "There is the Castiel I know."

Castiel stepped outside with a much calmer feeling. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to the most beautiful sight ever. Dean was wearing an identical tux to Castiel's, with a little blue flower in the pocket. 

"Dean, you look beautiful." He stammered out. Dean smiled the smile that made Castiel's knees go weak.

"Right back at you, Angel." Dean said and pulled Castiel in for a hug. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither." Castiel answered and pulled back. "You know it's bad luck for seeing me before the aisle."

"I think that only applies to wedding dresses. And we had our fair share of bad luck, didn't we?" Dean mumered against CastIiel's lips. "But we made it through it all and you know why, Cas?"

Castiel could only shake his head.

"Because love beats luck every time." Dean gave him a quick peck and slid his hand into Castiel's.

"Let's get on with the rest of our lives." Dean smiled at his future husband.

And hand in hand that was exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first fic. I have soo many in progress, I just wanted to get at least one out there if all the others fail.  
> If any of you noticed, after the Hit the floor finale, I was in a wedding mood. Title and some lines are a total rip-off.
> 
> Also English is ot my first language, if you find any mistakes, please do tell me!
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
